nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24533621-20140327014856
Promo for Wrestlemania (This is a pre-recorded segment before WM) *Undertaker is sitting besides a tombstone in a dark, quiet cemetery* I am here....in the deep territories of the Robin Hood Cemetery. Wrestlemania 5 is in England so I have to make a detour to the cemeteries of England. 43 Commonwealth service personnel were buried here. 2 of them were from World War 1 and the other 41 were from World War 2. That isn't the main thing I want to speak. *Undertaker starts to walk past the Commonwealth War Graves Commission and towards 7 tombstones before kneeling towards the first tombstone* Kanenite.....my first victim at Wrestlemania. A man who believes that he should lead WSE with an iron fist. Unfortunately, he was taken down by me and I gained control of WSE. He was barely any challenge to me and he became the first man to be enlisted into the list of victims by The Undertaker himself. The streak became 1-0 with Kanenite’s downfall. *Undertaker stood up and walks slowly to the 2 graves before himself* Wrestlemania 2. 2 men tried to beat me in a Triple Threat match for the coveted WSE Championship which is now named as the NWC Championship. Heel Wolverine and WWE Champion CM Punk took on the challenge and both of them fell down hard. Heel Wolverine never ended being the same old cocky little bitch that he is after I beat him at Wrestlemania 2. I made him humble and now, he is the General Manager of Raw. WWE Champion CM Punk.....I will mention him a bit later. Just like last year, I won the match and became the WSE Champion. The streak became 2-0. *Undertaker got up and walks to another 2 graves before looking at it* Wrestlemania 3 is the biggest challenger I have ever in my career. Another 2 men tried to challenge me again for the Streak. Dragoontri and Cult of Personality. Two Hall of Famers. 3 men. 3 main weapons. Tables. Ladders. And Chairs. For one thing. The WSE World Heavyweight Championship. I took years off Dragoontri's career that he had to retire now and vanished into thin air. Now he is the Hall of Fame where his legacy will be remembered by the millions. Cult of Personality....my old friend...whom Phantom retired at Insurrextion after beating him for the World Heavyweight Championship. But when I get into the ring, I am not anyone's friend. COP is probably better off retiring and leave the company. He has nothing to accomplish by staying in WSE. Once again, the streak continues to grow and became 3-0. In the process, I became the WSE World Heavyweight Championship and took 2 careers, sending them straight to hell. *Undertaker stood up once again, taking a big dagger with him and walks towards the 6th tombstone* Wrestlemania IV. The most personal feud I have ever with. WWE Champion CM Punk. Daniel Moxley. This sadistic man tried to burn my house when I refused to have a match with him at Wrestlemania. Invading my personal life and bringing it out to WSE. This grave is filled with worms, maggots and roaches. Reason being is that this man *points the grave* is pure evil, sick and crazy. No sense of compassions. All he cares is about himself. Nothing about this man have any sense of respect. He even resorts to invading my personal life just to make himself look good. This man here will be in hell once his career ends for good. I won't be surprised if he turns up in hell once he is dead. However, I will be there to give him the final judgment. He had paid his sins on Earth for now.' But in hell, it will be just the beginning'. The streak became 4-0 with WWE Champion CM Punk failing twice to beat me. *Undertaker walks towards the 7th grave which is empty. A coffin is set up and Undertaker looks at it* This coffin is set up and prepared for Phantom. Phantom, I made this coffin just for you. You said fuck me? Phantom, never in my entire career, I have never ever need to use such disgusting words suck as fuck you like what you did last week. I understand you hated me to the core of this earth.' Likewise, I hate you'. You think you're the best in the company? You're the best in this world? You are gravely mistaken, CEO. I am the best. You want to know why? Look at these graves. These are the people whom have fallen down to me at 4 straight Wrestlemanias. And you dare say that you can beat me? By sucking up to other wrestlers so that they will support you? I am not surprised if you do this backstage. But honestly speaking, I don’t give a damn at all. Do whatever you want. After all, we are living in the world of Phantom. Everything must go according to your way. And you see me as something that should not exist in your world. Most importantly, the Streak. You feel that this is a cancer to your world. You need to exterminate it before it gets any worst. The cancer, you see, is my only reason that I am in NWC. I am not here from the NWC World Heavyweight Championship OR NWC Championship OR Intercontinental Championship OR United States Heavyweight Championship OR Tag Team Championship OR Hardcore Championship. I am here for one sole reason and that is to defend my Streak against worthy opponents. Even the sickest, twisted human being like WWE Champion CM Punk can be called as a worthy opponent. Phantom, you don’t fall under this category. In fact, you don’t fall in any category. You said you are in your league. The league of failure, which is the rank you belong. You will fail every single quest you set out to achieve. Like your WSE Championship run. It lasts only 4 weeks. Not to mention, your WSE World Heavyweight Championship run. I was the one who ended it because you weren’t that good enough to call yourself as champion. Face it Phantom. You are scared of facing me at Wrestlemania. The reason why you back off from my proposal of having a Hell in a Cell match with the Last Man Standing rules is simply that you are terrified of facing me in an enclosed structure. What happened to the last time when you faced me inside the Hell in a Cell? You panicked and subsequently, you l'ost the match and your world title'. You have no guts, you’re pathetic. You got''' no balls''' to face me. That is why you resorted to having a Last Man Standing match stipulation because you know the fact that you can’t pin me or make me submit. Your downfall will be your ego. Your ego is so big that not any grave can bury it completely. *Undertaker picks up the shovel besides the tombstone and starts to dig dirt into the empty grave* This will be how I end you Phantom. I will not beat you. I will bury you. Bury you deep enough till you reach the depth of hell……But before that, I will torture you.' I will make you scream for help. I will make you cry in front of…..everyone in the Emirates Stadium, those watching at home and…..your loved ones.' Your parents and your girlfriend will cringe when I throw a fist right to your face. You don’t want to let them down, do you? After all, you keep failing every time. They were probably disappointed in you. I don’t think beating you is enough Phantom. I need to end this. A closure.' I will not beat you. But I have to resort to this action to end all of this once and for all. I have to kill you. I have to murder you. I have to execute you just like how Adolf Hitler killed 6 millions Jews during The Holocaust'. Once I am done with your corpse, I will put in this coffin and seal you up for an eternity! Now, you think that would be the end didn’t you Phantom. But I am afraid that isn’t the end of our saga. I will bring your parents and your girlfriend straight down there with me. STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR I WILL MAKE SURE THEY WILL WATCH HOW I WILL TORTURE YOU DOWN THERE…….They would understand that I am not the guy whom you want to mess with. And if I can’t end you Phantom, I might kill myself by doing that with this dagger lying down there. You won’t get the normal Undertaker at Wrestlemania. You will get the Satanic Undertaker. The one, who ordered the dictators Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin, will be there at Wrestlemania to KILL YOU FOR GOOD! If I can’t have you in Hell, and then I will drag your loved ones and bring them to the depth of hell! If the Streak ends, so will The Undertaker…… *Undertaker turned to his back before taking a dagger and stabbing himself and the camera went off*